Aang's Brother and his tales
by Soldier78
Summary: I'm sorry it's late, but here are the Kataang prompts that I promised to get out, the days include Mischief, Skin, Reunited, Secrets, Passion, Spirits, Destiny. The tales have Aang's Brother Tyler as the main character.
1. Day 1 Mischief

Kataang Week

Day 1: Mischief

Title: Fixin' Up This Mess

Tyler's POV

I sat against a tree trying to catch up on some lost sleep when I heard shouting.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" I heard my brother Aang shout.

"Yeah right!" I heard our friend Katara say.

'Oh what now?' I thought. I got up and I watched Katara storm off to the river. Aang followed closely behind.

"I told you!" Aang shouted. "She kissed me first, not me!"

"I don't want to hear it Aang!" Katara snapped. I saw Aang become frustrated. He stopped and threw his hat to the ground.

"God dammit!" he shouted. I walked up to him.

"What did you do this time buck?" I asked. Aang looked at me. He lifted his hand to show where Katara went as he began his conversation.

"She thinks I kissed a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said. "You kissed a girl, her"

"Tyler," he began aggravated. "I mean, another girl!"

"Oh," I said. I was just playing around a bit with him, it's fun. He sat down and slumped backwards up a tree.

"Man Tyler," he said. "What am I to do?"

"Go talk to her" I suggested.

"Yeah and I should shut your mouth while I'm at it" he said.

"Hey," I said. "I'm only tryin' to help"

"What's the use?" Aang said getting up. He sighed. "She ain't gonna talk to me no more to tell her what happened."

He began to walk away. I was about to stop him. I hated to see my brother this way, I watched the lovestruck boy walk down to the river. I put a hand to my chin.

'Where Katara was?' I thought. I got up immediately; a plan sprang into my head. I walked down to the river and looked at Katara who was practicing waterbending. I quickly jumped up into a tree when I saw Aang coming. I crouched down on a branch and placed my hand on the trunk of the tree, I lifted some leaves out of the way. I heard Aang say something.

"Katara," he began. "Can I please explain?"

She just looked away, I saw tears flow down her cheeks. Aang crouched down to the river and washed his face, he sighed. I noticed Katara looking at him for a mere second and as Aang rose, she turned her head away again. I rolled my eyes.

'Love'

I saw Katara, she had her back turned to Aang, but she was facing my direction. I smirked. I lifted my wrist, then my whole arm and I swung it to the right, letting a wave form, it swept Katara off her feet and headed towards Aang who was watching the wave come near, I carried Katara over to Aang and the wave splashed on both of them, but on the bank, I saw Katara on top of Aang. I snickered a bit.

"That worked" I breathed. I water whipped the back of Katara's head and her lips were on Aang's. I smiled to myself as I put my hand to my knee, smiling at my work. They were both enjoying the kiss and I climbed down from the tree, but I lost my balance and I fell into the water, having Katara and Aang laugh at me. I got up, grumbled to myself and walked away. But I heard Aang mumbled something.

"Thanks Tyler"

Fin.


	2. Day 2 Skin

Kataang Week 3

Day 2: Skin

Title: Two Worlds, One Family

I heard a squeal when I was in my room, I got up and looked at out the window. I saw Aang who was one knee getting tackled by a happy Katara. I laughed. Aang proposed! I smiled, happy for my brother. I saw their skin, Katara's was the skin of the ethnicity of the Water Tribes, Aang's was like me. I looked at my hand, I looked at my pale skin. We were from the air nomads and the Isle, yes, we were very Irish. But both ethnicity were very different, like different worlds. We had different customs than the Water Tribes. But now, with Katara going to be my sister-in-law and her brother Sokka going to be my brother-in-law, we were going to be one family.

I smiled, thinking of the future. I loved Katara like a sister, and I knew she loved me like another brother. I laughed to myself when Sokka finds out about these two, I imagined him chasing Aang across America, I shook my head from laughter. I watched the engaged couple share a passionate kiss, that's enough for me to see before I feel my lunch come upstream. I liked the idea of Katara and Aang together, just I didn't like to see the results. I left the two and headed downstairs to get some water. Tommy came through the door.

"Hey Tyler," Tommy greeted.

"Hey Tommy," I said. I got some water from the sink. (A/N I know, there was no sinks back then, but I don't know what else to put!). I drank the water.

"Say," Tommy began. "Ye heard about our brother and his girl?"

"Yeah," I said as I wiped the water out of the corner of my mouth.

"Interestin' eh?" he asked. "Two different cultures come together and combined into one"

"Yeah it is" I said, leaning against the counter.

I was happy for my brother, and I was happy for Katara. But I was also happy that these two worlds were brought together to make one family.


	3. Day 3 Reunited

Kataang Week 3

Day 3- Reunited

Title: A Time Out of War

We were sailing to the Southern Water Tribe, we finished the rest of the war in America and now we are returning to our friends at the tribe. I noticed Aang leaning against the railing of our ship. He was thinking, he was staring into the horizon. I walked up to him.

"Everything all right?" I asked.

"Everythin' fine" Aang replied. "Just wonderin' if she still loves me"

"Hey" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she still does"

"Been a while Tyler," he included. "Been three years"

"She told you she'd wait for ye buck" I said. "We fought the war, ended the war and now we're returnin' so you can get yer love one back, there's probably no chance of her lovin' another, her heart's set on ye"

I patted his shoulder and walked away. I looked back and saw Aang chuckling a bit. I smiled. I walked down to our cabins, I laid on my bed thinking about Aang and Katara's reuniting. But something stop me,

'Would she still love him?'

It's been three years, when we defeated Ozai back in '62, the Rebs didn't give up, they ran back to America and we followed. Once we came back, the war out broke in most of the southern lands, we fought several battles, including one in Gettysburg, we destroyed them there. We lost many, but they lost many more. It was the turnin' point of the war, I tell ya, we licked them rebs all the way back to Virginia, but that didn't stop them either, they kept on fighting. It seemed like they would never quit, until their General Lee came up to a courthouse outside of Appomattox Station and surrender, boy was that a nice night to celebrate, we passed bottles of whiskey and other hard liquor. I could of sworn I drunk, but other soldiers were more drunk than I was. But who cared, we were celebrating our victory. Aang celebrated, because he could get back to Katara, I celebrated because I surely proved those boys back in Greenville that I could fight and Tommy celebrated because we were his brothers and we were still alive.

My thoughts were broken when I heard Tommy shout.

"I see the Southern Water Tribe!" he shouted. I immediately jumped up and ran out the door, I saw the captain order his crew to start lowering their anchor. I saw the ship pulling towards a harbor at the Southern Water Tribe, it was outside of the walls though. I saw the horses neigh. They seemed to hold out on this journey, we were sailing for weeks on end. Aang seemed glad and joyful. He helped pull the ship in. The ship docked and we jumped off the boat and jumped up unto the snow. We were freezing, we wore our uniform coats that we wore during the winter of the war. We got the horses off, they neighed. One of them bent down and picked up snow, we all laughed. He tossed the snow at our faces, we laughed harder. We climbed up on our horses and I looked at the Captain.

"Take as long as you need!" he shouted. "We'll be waiting!"

We nodded our thanks and we snapped the reins, galloping off. Aang was in the lead, we made it to the gates of the now city.

"By Damn" Aang whispered to us. "It ain't the tribe I first saw, it's a city!"

The city was crowded, Aang told us there was tents, but now there are igloos. We saw at the center of the city, we saw a palace. It was huge.

"All be God damn" Aang said. "Come on"

Two men asked us our names and we gave it to them.

"Tyler James, Aang James and Tommy James" I said.

"The James Brothers," the guard said. "Go ahead in"

We entered the city, the crowded streets all turned and looked up at us.

"The James Brothers" they whispered. Aang's eyes were fixed on a girl who was getting some fruits.

"Katara" he breathed. He looked at us.

"Go git her boy!" Tommy said. Aang nodded and rode towards Katara. The crowd watched us. I laughed at Tommy's phrase.

"Becomin' like me every day" I said. Tommy laughed.

"I learned from the best" Tommy told me. I felt myself laugh even harder. I saw Katara jump in Aang's arms and Aang picked her up and spun her around as she had her arms around his neck. They stopped when a man came to her.

"Oh boy," I said. He shoved my brother away as Katara was explaining, the crowd was back at work. I looked at Tommy. The man pushed my brother into the snow as my brother got up and put his hand on his sword. I immidaitly snapped the reins and rode towards them. I jumped off my horse.

"What is Blazes name is goin' on here!" I shouted.

"Do you know this guy?" the man asked.

"Yeah he's my brother," I said.

"Well your brother put his arms around my wife-to-be." The man said. That…can't be good.

"Wife-to-be?" Aang asked. "What is God name is goin' on?"

"Aang," Katara began as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you love this man?" he asked. The man looked at him, he crossed his arms, smiling.

"Aang," she said. "Come with me, I'll tell you privately."

I watched them as they walked into the palace. I looked at the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why should you know?" he snickered. I took out my sword.

"Because I'm a General" I said pointing my sword. He looked at me.

"I'm Chen Lee" he said.

"Chen Lee?" I asked. "Ain't you a prince from the other tribe?"

"Yes," he said. "And tomorrow I shall marry the Princess of the water tribe"

"I thought she would wait for him" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked. I looked down at him.

"My brother," I began. "When we went off to finish the war, she told him she would wait for him. He sent her letters tellin' her what we've been through, and he sent her a letter at the end of the war, telling her that he would come back."

"You mean this letter?" he asked pulling it out. I put my hand out.

"Give it to me" I ordered.

"No," he said. "You aren't in charge of me"

I snatched the letter, I read it.

_Dear Katara,_

_The war is finished! We have won! I am so happy to tell you that I will be returning to the Water Tribe to see you again, my love for you is still strong and I hope your love for me is as strong as mine. My brothers and I shall be arriving in about a month, if we can find a boat. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Aang_

My eyes widened.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"A hawk came to drop it off," he said. "And I was, well, around so I took it and read it. But I didn't want Katara's hopes to be up to high so she would abandon me, so I kept it and her hopes were so low that she finally accepted to marry me without issue"

"You son-of-a-bitch" I cussed. I jumped off my horse. I walked up to him. "My brother has been waiting three years to see her again, that was why he survived all those years, so he could see her. And now, she stuck with you!"

Aang came out of the palace. He was so down, Chen Lee snatched the note and hid it. Katara came down and Chen Lee wrapped his arm around her waist. Aang looked up at me.

"Let's head home boys," he said. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not what you think Aang" Katara said. "It was arranged"

Aang got on his horse.

"I thought you would wait for me" he said.

"I tried," Katara said. "But as the years went on."

"You lost hope that I would come back, but I told I would come back, in that letter I sent you" Aang said.

"I told you Aang," Katara said. "I didn't get a letter"

"Aang," I began. "Chen Lee has the letter"

"What?" Aang, Chen Lee and Katara asked at the same time.

"He showed me it," I said. "I read it, it was in your handwritin'"

"Chen Lee is this true?" Katara asked him.

"Well…um…no!" Chen Lee lied.

"Don't you lie you bastard" I said. "I saw the note"

"Come on Katara, this is a waste of time" Chen Lee said, putting his hand around her waist again. "Why don't you boys go back to where you belong, your dirty little country"

Aang looked at Katara.

"We ain't dirty" Tommy snapped. "We're plain fine"

"Whatever you guys are trash anyways." He said. "I bet all you have is a small house"

"We own a farm," Tyler said. "And we got plenty of money"

"He ain't worth our time guys" Aang said. "Let's go back, the farm's waitin' for us"

"Wait Aang," Katara said before he rode off. She grabbed his horse's harness.

"Let go of my horse" he said.

"Aang please listen" Katara begged.

"I listened enough" Aang said.

"Come on Buck," Tommy pleaded. "Listen to her"

Aang sighed in defeat.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you" Katara said.

"Tell that to him" Aang said nodding his head in Chen Lee's direction.

"Aang," Katara said. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please I love you, don't leave me"

Aang looked at her. He put his hand on Katara's hand that was on his harness.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said. "I love you too, but marrying him is your duty to the tribe"

He took her hand off the harness and he rode off. I stopped in front of Katara.

"We're leavin' in the mornin'" I said. "You can join, or you can stay. But you have till mornin' to think, we're camped at the harbor about a mile and a half from here"

"Thank you Tyler." She said. I hugged her for reassurance. I let go of her and climbed on my horse. I looked at Tommy.

"Let's get to the boat" I said. We snapped the reins. "Ya!"

We rode in the direction Aang rode, we finally arrived at the boat.

"We would like to leave in the morning" I told the captain. The captain nodded.

I saw Aang sitting on a bank of snow. I walked over to him.

"Hey Buck," I said.

"I can't believe it" Aang said. "She told me she would wait, and then she's engaged to a prince from the Northern Water Tribe! I feel so stupid"

"You know this was arranged" I said.

"That's why I feel so stupid yelling at her," he said. "It's all my fault, might as well be a rambler"

I put my hand on his knee.

"Listen boy," I whispered. "Be patient, and there will be a girl for you that you will be with forever, don't give up so fast"

He looked at me. I hugged him quickly and walked away.

"Tyler," he said. "You always know what to say"

That night, a blizzard came, the waves rocked our boat so we took cover in the caves. We built a fire, Tommy came in with some wood and set it down next to the fire.

"Damn," he said. "That blizzard's gettin' worse, may continue till mornin'"

I sighed and had one of knees up and my arm rested across it. We all went to sleep when the fire died down. I woke up first in the morning, I got up from my spot and walked over the burning remains of last night's fire and walked to the entrance. I looked to see if Katara was coming.

The other boys woke up and we packed up the boat. Tommy and I pulled the horses up to the ship when we heard someone shout.

"WAIT!"

I looked and saw Katara running to us.

"Katara?" Aang asked confused. He got off the boat and Katara hugged him and let go of him.

"I'm coming with you" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "What about Chen Lee?"

"I rather have you," she said moving a piece of his black hair. "Not him"

He smiled and kissed her. I smiled as I went back to forcing the horses in, I felt a horse niegh and he kicked me in the stomach. I clutched my stomach, I was fine. I looked at the horse.

"OW!" I said. As we finished, Aang and Katara got on the boat holding hands, when Tommy got the last of the crates on board, he was hit by something. He fell to the ground. We saw he was hit with an arrow. We heard a roar and saw men on horses riding to us.

"Oh dear God" the Captain said. Katara and Aang ran to Tommy.

"It's an ambush!" I heard Aang shout. They got Tommy up to the ship. I saw the leader of the ambush. Chen Lee. I saw Aang and Katara get Tommy up on the boat.

"Take him to his cabin," I said. "Katara stay with him, Aang I need you to help me fight these guys off"

Aang and Katara nodded. I drew my gun, I loaded it.

"Jealous of their reuniting Lee," I said. "Eh Lee?"

I saw Aang run up and he drew his gun.

"Chen Lee found out about Katara" Aang said. "We can't escape"

"Ain't no way," I said. "We need to fight 'em off then escape when we have the chance, needless to say, we may die in the process."

They fired arrows at us, we saw a few with some guns. They aimed the guns at us.

"Jump!" Aang shouted. We jumped over board and splashed into the water, it was freezing cold but we got to the land. We fired our guns at them, hitting a few to the ground. An arrow grazed my arm, I whimpered in pain but kept on fighting. Aang fired his last shot.

"That's all I have!" he shouted. I looked at him. I looked at the ground. Arrows spread all over the ground.

"Get a bow!" I shouted. He found a bow on the ground. He handed it to me. I gave him my gun. "Use my gun!"

I picked up an arrow and fired at the men running at us, I kept picking up arrows and I kept fighting. The captain rolled out a cannon, he loaded it. He fired at the men. Twenty men fell to the ground. There was at least 20 men still up. I fired more arrows as Captain loaded the cannon. He fired again, Aang and I kept firing. We fought until the last man stood. It was Chen Lee. He held a knife in his hand, he threw the blade at me. Aang quickly pushed me out of the way.

"Lookout!" he shouted, but then he slammed into the ground after a large groan. He was hit. I saw that he was hit in the shoulder.

"Aang!" I shouted. I took out the blade from his shoulder. He winced in pain. I used the bow to fire the knife at Chen Lee. I aimed as I pulled back the string and I fired the knife. Chen Lee fell off his horse, he was dead.

I looked down at my brother. The Captain and I helped get him up. We got him down to his cabin, Katara saw this and gasped. She ran immidaitly to his side. I ran up to the deck.

"Captain get us out of here before we are ambushed again" I shouted. He nodded and I ran back down to Aang's side. Katara looked at Aang's body.

"Did you try healing him?" I asked.

"I did" she said. "He's not waking up though"

I knelt down to Aang's side.

"Wake up Aang," I said. I heard him groan. He opened his eyes.

"K'tara?" he asked.

"Aang" she said. She put a hand to his cheek. I looked at Aang.

"Thanks Buck," I said. "For savin' me"

"That's what brother's are for" Aang said. I smiled.

A month later, we arrived back at the farm, Aang was okay. Tommy was okay as well. Katara wanted to stay with us, we let Katara sleep with Aang, much to Sokka's dismay when he visited us with his wife Suki.

A year later, Aang asked Katara to marry him. She accepted. And they were wedded at the Southern Water Tribe, my brothers and I were welcomed still and we were not judged as manslaughters when we were ambushed, which I was afraid of, but Chen Lee was judged as a jealous, mean, backstabbing prince. He was a disgrace the Water Tribe nation. Everything was well ever since the couple was reunited. Not the reunite that I thought was going to happen, but everything worked out in the end. Thank God.

Fin.


	4. Day 4 Secrets

Kataang Week 3

Day 4- Secrets

Title: My Past

As the day past slowly, I watched Aang feed Appa. He was muttering something under his breath, I walked over to him.

"Everythin', er, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. Apparently, he was lying.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Katara's gonna find the man who killed her ma" Aang said.

"Really?" I asked.

"But she doesn't understand that killin' for revenge ain't the way" Aang said. I sighed and looked at him. I walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Tell her," I said.

"Tell her what?" he asked looking at me.

"Our past" I said. "Losing our family, us being separated, fighting off many men, nearly die at such a young age"

"You mean tell her about losing Ma and Pa" he asked. I nodded, in agreement.

"Alright," he said looking down. He looked back up at me. "But come with me"

"Oh for God sakes!" I said. I put my hands in the air, "Every time you want to prove somethin' to her, you have to ask me to come along"

"I'll give you $5 of next month's soldier pay" he offered. I put my hands down.

"I'll do it" I agreed. We walked to the Cliffside where Katara was. There was a tree and a clump of bushes. Aang told me to hide in the bushes. I hid behind the bushes.

"Katara," Aang began. I moved some branches from the bush to watch them talk.

"What is it Aang?" she asked looking away.

"You ain't the only one who lost a parent at a young age" he said. She looked at him. "I lost both years back"

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." He said. "It was mid-May of 1761…"

_Flashback_

"_I'm gonna get you Tyler!" shouted my brother Tommy. We were running up the hill at the Western Air Temple. Aang and Tommy were chasing me, I ran down the hill towards the temple, I jumped over the creek that winded around the hill. I saw Tommy avoided jumping over and he just slammed into the water, I felt the splash against my bare back. It was a hot day. I soon felt myself fall to the ground and saw Aang just tackled me. I laughed as I forced him off. He was on the ground laughing. Tommy came out and we all laughed at him. Tommy got up and tackled me. _

"_I'll teach you to laugh!" he shouted laughing. I was on my stomach while he pinned me. _

"_Aang, Tyler, Tommy" my mother said carrying a squirming Little Jason. She walked up to us. She put her hand to her hip, glaring at Tommy. "Tommy get off your brother" _

_Tommy got off, guilty. My father came up. _

"_Come on you three," he said. "Lunch"_

_We got up and ma and pa walked down the temple stairs. We ran behind. We walked down the stairs, we headed to our home. We entered the house and Ma served up our lunch. Vegetarian sandwich with fruit. Right when I took a bite in the sandwich, we heard a bang. I looked at my brothers and we ran out the door. _

"_Tyler, Aang, Tommy!" Ma cried. We darted up the stairs. We saw men coming up the road to the temple, we saw fifteen men on horseback, four large carts with five men on each. They held gun and a few had swords attached to their belts. I watched my air bending teacher Monk Darrete walk up to them. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" he asked._

"_We come for the kids of this temple," the leader said. "To help build some major cities in America." _

"_Why can't you take men?" someone asked. _

"_Because," he said. "We need youngers boys because they will last longer!" _

"_Well you not have our's!" Darrete said. _

"_Well then it resolves to violence" the leader said. "Get the kids!" _

_The men on the carts jumped off and came towards us. My father grabbed us. He pulled us away from where a battle would form. He led us to the forest. He held Little Jason in his hands. We jumped over a broken down tree. He handed me Little Jason. _

"_Go find the harbor" my father said. Little Jason tried pulling my hair. "Get on board and get to Ireland to your Uncle Dan." _

_We nodded. A gun went off. We looked were the shot went off. My father looked at us. _

"_Get out of here!" my father shouted. We nodded, he ran away and we began to leave. Little Jason cried in my arms. _

"_Sh…." Tommy said looking at me. _

"_Its him not me" I whispered. We tried to sneak until my brother Aang looked back. We looked at him. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Its Darrel" he said. "He's down" _

"_We have to get out of here" Tommy said. _

"_I'm not leaving my friend behind!" Aang shouted as he ran out the forest, to where the battle was. I followed him. _

"_AANG!" I shouted. I gave Tommy, Little Jason. I jumped over the dead tree and chased him. Once I got out of a forest, two men grabbed me and began to carry me to a cart. _

"_No!" I shouted. I loosen their grip on my shoulders and kicked them both in the gut. I ran to my brother who was fighting off a man, he grabbed a tree limb and started hitting the man with it. He then airbended the man off of him. Aang got back up and threw the limb at another man and knocked him of his feet. Aang air bended another man towards the hill. _

_I saw a man beginning to push Aang towards the cart and I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I tackled the man. WE rolled n the ground, I was on top of him and threw punches at him. He kicked me off and I was sent flying to the ground. I saw a gun on the ground and I saw it was loaded, I picked it up and shot the man. He fell to the ground. I killed him. I looked at the gun and tossed it a side. I was grabbed by two men and they shoved me to the cart. They slammed me into the cart and forced me to get up, but I kicked the man who was pushing me up by my foot, I kicked him in the head and he was on the ground. I twisted my body and kicked the other man with my foot and I jumped off the cart. I ran at my brother Tommy who was fighting a man, I knocked the man out with a rifle from a fallen man and Tommy got up. _

_Everyone seemed to be fighting, a lot of the raiders' people fell and a lot of our people fell. I saw my dad fighting off three men. I ran to him with the rifle and stabbed a man with the bayonet attached at the end, I then fought the two others. It surprised me that I could take down that many men. My father looked at me. _

"_Get out of here Tyler!" my father shouted. _

"_I'm not leaving!" I shouted back. _

_Finally me, Tommy and Aang were loaded into the cart, weakened.I was so weak, I couldn't fight anymore. I saw my mom run towards us. _

"_Don't take my children!" she shouted, soon a gun went off and she hit the ground. _

"_Ma!" we all shouted together. My father ran and he was shot. My eyes watered with tears, I let them fall. I looked at my brother Aang. _

"_There's no more room!" shouted someone. _

"_Then let's go!" shouted the leader who was still alive. "Leave them to die" _

_The cart began to move and I looked at Aang. _

"_Get off" I said. He looked at me. _

"_What?" Aang asked. _

"_Get off," I said. "You must get jump off, finish the air bending training. We'll find you" _

_Aang looked at me and gave both me and Tommy a hug. He then got up and jumped off. He landed on one knee and both his hands were on the ground. He turned to us and watched the cart pull away, my tears blurred the rest of the sight, and that was last time I saw of my brother. I saw him crouching down to our dead parents, and the flames continued to burn our grounds. I turned my back to the temple….._

_End of flashback_

"It was awful," I heard Aang said. "My brothers were strong, but I wanted to kill the man who killed my parents. I wanted to shoot him. I found out later that my little brother Jason was trampled by horses."

"Aang," Katara said. "I never knew, I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Aang said. "I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to kill the man who killed my parents. I wanted to end his life, but I just couldn't, it was the wrong thing to do. Find the man who killed your mother, and do whatever you need to do, but think what you are doing first."

He got up and walked away. He nodded to me and I looked at him. He walked away. I saw Katara sitting there. I walked over to her, I sat down next to her.

"He told you our past, I know" I said. She looked at me.

"Tyler," she breathed. "What should I do?"

"Find him," I said. "And take Aang's words with you, he's pretty wise for a 13 year old"

"Tyler," she said. She looked up at me. "I'm want to tell you something that I never told anyone before"

"I'm listenin'" I said.

"I love him" Katara said. I looked at her.

"Him as in my brother Aang?" I said.

"Yes," she said. "But I can't seem to tell him"

"Tell him" I said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Tell him that you love him," I said. She looked on at the setting sun.

"I'll tell him when the war is over" she said. I looked at her.

"Then I'll keep it a secret"

Fin.


	5. Day 5 Passion

Kataang Week

Day 5: Passion

Title: What He Wants the Most

"Hut!" I heard my brother Tommy shout as he picked up a bass run on his run down guitar. My brother Aang struck his old fiddle with his bow as I hit the strings on my small banjo. We were accompanied by our friend Robert on mandolin. He picked out the melody. Robert put his foot up to signal the end of the tune and we finished up with a nice ending. I strummed my banjo and we all laughed.

"Damn that's a good tune," Aang said. "What was it called again?"

"What do you think boy?" Tommy asked. "It was Goin' Down to Canebreak!"

"Well excuse me for not knowin' all the names of the tunes!" I heard my brother Aang shout with his joking smile. We all hooted in laughter when my two brothers were fighting.

"Come on now" I said. "Let's do another tune, you guys know "Down the Old Plank Road?"

I began to hammer my way through the song as Aang picked it up and began playing. Robert and Tommy came in and we heard the hollering of our brave men who watched. We finished the tune and the men hollered some more. We all laughed, this was a good memory. I saw Katara walk up to me.

"Tyler can I talk to you?" she asked. I looked at my boys and then at her.

"Why not?" I said I set down my banjo and turned ot the men. "Don't let Tommy touch it"

It was a joke. The men all laughed. I walked away with Katara. We were near the river that we camped near at. The war had ended and made us very happy and very joyful again. I looked into Katara's eyes, something told me she wasn't happy.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I wanted to ask you what your passion was" Katara said.

"Well its easy music, and my brothers." I answered.

"Do you know Aang's?" she asked. I looked at her confused. I thought for a moment. She was about to walk away. "If you don't know what it…"

"I know what it is," I said. She looked at me, curious. "…You"

She looked at me.

"My brother loves you Katara," I said. "Is this what's this about whether or not he still loves you?"

She nodded and a tear strolled down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"He loves you Katara," I told her in a reassuring voice. "He will love you forever and I know that for a fact, you are what he wants the most in his life."

"Thank you Tyler" Katara said. I gave her a quick hug and looked at her eyes and wiped another tear with my thumb.

"Go get him" I told her, smiling. She smiled and ran towards Aang. My smile still plastered on my face. I smiled when Katara and Aang walked away from the jam session, and Katara began to talk to him. I saw Katara jump into his arms and wrapped them around his neck and they both went in for a kiss. Robert and Tommy did some weird minstrel band thing and that got everyone laughing. I put my arm against the tree next to me and leaned on my arm, watching their moment continue.

Fin.

A/N I know terrible. But I had to think of something.


End file.
